


'Cause I Feel Safe In Your Arms

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Lots of fluff based off the prompts found in the link below.https://qwestyon.tumblr.com/post/186256519595/my-30-day-fluff-maybe-smut-prompts-i-hope-youFic title is from Dasher by Gerard Way.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 39





	1. Pining

Sokka had a thing for his roommate. They'd been living together for over two years now, in an apartment near their college. Zuko had shown up when Sokka had put out roommate application flyers and they'd gotten along great ever since. They'd play Super Smash Bros together, help each other study, and have movie nights. Over the last year, something had changed. Sokka had fallen for his amazing roommate.

Sokka walked into their kitchen, ready to get the day started by drinking milk out of the gallon. Zuko always scolded him for it, but Sokka didn't really care. He usually drank the entire thing, so Zuko didn't have to worry about getting sick. Sokka poured out a bowl of Lucky Charms and opened the fridge to get the milk. In the corner of his eye, he saw Zuko sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading from a textbook. Something about theatre, since Zuko was so obviously a theatre major and loved acting.

This morning, Zuko's hair stuck up in all directions. It hung in front of his face, but the back and sides stuck up at awkward angles. Sokka wanted to smooth it down so badly, but he couldn't. He couldn't just reach out and touch his best friend's hair. As much as he wanted to, it was a bad idea. Zuko didn't like him back.

Zuko sipped his tea, and Sokka saw a faint smile on his lips as he looked over at Sokka. Sokka loved Zuko's smile. The small smile when he'd tell a joke. The bigger one when he'd go to Zuko's plays and congratulate him afterwards. Zuko's happiness was something Sokka loved to see. He hadn't known Zuko for that long, but he knew the other man hadn't had a good childhood. Sokka would make up for it by giving him the kindness and friendship he deserved.

Sokka raised the quarter full gallon of milk to his mouth, ignoring Zuko's quiet protests. Sokka walked towards him, to drink the milk right next to Zuko and annoy him. The disappointed (more like cute) look on Zuko's face was always worth it.

What Sokka didn't anticipate was their cat, Momo walking in front of him. Sokka tripped and the gallon of milk slipped from his hand. He fell forward, catching himself on the back of Zuko's chair. He tried to grab the milk as it made it's way down and hit the table, but he was too slow. The milk splattered everywhere. The table, the floor, himself, and Zuko. Oops.

Zuko looked up from his drenched textbook. "Thanks."

"Sorry," Sokka replied. He took Zuko's textbook and set on the counter, where it was dry. "I'll clean it up."

Zuko got up as Sokka reached for the paper towels. He wadded them up and began cleaning the milk from the floor. Zuko knelt down next to him, doing the same. They were close together and bumped elbows more than once. Zuko stood up to grab more paper towels, but promptly crashed to the floor as he slipped on the remaining milk. Sokka caught him before he hit the floor.

He gently laid Zuko down on the floor, almost putting his head in the milk. As much fun as it would be to splash Zuko with milk again, he knew Zuko wouldn't appreciate it. Sokka's hands lingered on Zuko's shoulders, unsure of what to do. He needed to let go, but that wasn't want he wanted. He wanted to lean down and kiss Zuko senseless. To look in his amber eyes and run his hand along his face, mapping every detail.

Still, he was surprised when Zuko grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down to kiss him. It was better than anything Sokka had ever imagined. Sure, he hadn't imagined that they'd be kissing in a puddle of milk, but it was better than no kissing at all.

Sokka kissed him back and ran his hand along the right side of Zuko's face, the other firmly clasped to Zuko's neck. The kiss started off slow and Sokka basked in it. He took in the taste of Zuko's jasmine tea and the soft brush of Zuko's fingers along his cheek. Sokka's heart beat faster than ever before and the kiss grew more passionate. Sokka's feelings for Zuko were an ever-filling glass of milk and they'd finally overflowed.

Sokka broke away and looked at the man under him. Zuko's smile was the biggest he'd ever seen it. The corners of his eyes crinkled and his lips curved upwards sharply. He had little dimples, which Sokka found absolutely adorable.

"Do you want to maybe go on a date with me?" Sokka stuttered.

"If you stop drinking from milk from the gallon." Zuko joked.

Sokka grinned. "Deal."


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these are in the same universe, but you can pretend they are if you want. Some of them might be post-canon with Sokka as Water Tribe Ambassador.

Sokka woke up to a loud clanging sound from the kitchen. His boyfriend's side of the bed was empty but still warm. He must've gotten up a couple minutes ago. Sokka wanted to get up and investigate the loud noise, but his gut told him to stay in bed. Zuko was never in the kitchen this early, he must be doing something special.

Sokka closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the clanging continued a moment later. Sokka pulled the blanket over his head, which didn't do much to muffle the noise. It stopped once more and didn't return. This time, Sokka was able to fall asleep.

Sokka woke up to someone tapping him on the shoulder. He blinked a couple times and stretched, throwing the blanket off him. Zuko stood beside him, holding a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning." Zuko greeted. "I made you breakfast."

Sokka grinned. Zuko had never made him breakfast before. Usually, they'd eat some off brand cereal with milk and watch tv before going to class.

"That looks delicious." Sokka commented, inhaling the mouthwatering smell. "You did all this for me?"

Zuko nodded and handed the plate to Sokka while setting the orange juice down on the nightstand.

"You're the best person ever." Sokka told him, already eating his pancakes.

Zuko smiled. "No, you."

Sokka put the plate down on the other side of the bed and reached into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a green uno reverse card and threw it at Zuko.

Zuko picked the card up off the floor and looked at Sokka with an amused expression. "How long have you been waiting to do that?"

Sokka shrugged and picked up his plate again. "About a week. I stole it from Katara's uno set."

Zuko put the card down on the nightstand, next to the orange juice. "You're a troublemaker."

Sokka took a sip of orange juice. "But you still love me."

"Yes," Zuko replied. "I love you."


End file.
